We Can Stop Fighting and Start Living
by Izlawake
Summary: A Robin/Lucina one shot where Lucina discovers Robin reincarnated while she reminisces of their memories together before his sacrifice.


**We Can Stop Fighting and Start Living**

It has been three years since Robin boldly sacrificed his life to destroy Grima forever, and while peace has been restored to Ylisse and the rest of the world, Lucina herself never gave up hope that Robin could return to the world of the living, as Naga once said. Everyone of the Shepherds have chosen to move on with their lives, choosing to keep Robin in their hearts and to remember him on his birthday, which Chrom chose to be the day he and his sister Lissa first discovered Robin the field south of Ylisstol.

Today happened to be Robin's third birthday following his sacrifice, and while all of Ylisstol would hold prayers and toast drinks in Robin's memory, especially at the castle, Lucina chose to go for a horseback ride through the countryside, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

 _"Are you sure you wouldn't want to toast with us, honey?" asked Cordelia, her mother. Lucina thanked her, but insisted on going alone._

 _"I'm sorry, mother, but I just don't want to be surrounded by people celebrating Robin's death," Lucina bluntly told her. Cordelia understood and gave her a loving hug before she mounted her horse and left the castle._

Lucina kept her steed at a brisk pace as she rode through the countryside, viewing the small villages and towns who went through their day to day activities. "All thanks to the Shepherds. Thanks to Robin," Lucina mumbled under her breath. She gave her horse a kick and it rode off into the fields.

In the midst of a wide, grassy field, Lucina slowed her steed down to a walking pace so she could focus on her thoughts. "Heh, I've been getting better at horse riding lately. I better thank Sully and Kjelle," she chuckled, giving her horse a pet on its mane.

In the following three years, with the world at peace, Lucina turned her focus towards more extracurricular activities rather than combat training. Since then, she's learned to sew, play, swim, learned horseback riding, and much more, all in the spirit of having fun, whereas before, she did some of these activities for her role as a lord of Ylisse. She had begun such activities back during the war, but she always kept her focus on serving Chrom and Robin, as well as seeking the completion of her mission.

 _Robin found Lucina striking at three practice dummies with a wooden sword. With each swing, punch, and kick, she would let out a grunt and pick up speed. She soon broke one dummy's arm off and smashed her wooden sword against the head of another. "Think you've had enough?" Robin smiled from behind her. "You know, you promised me that we would spend some time together earlier. What happened?"_

 _"Sorry, I was busy training my sword arm," she quickly spat out without pausing her combat, turning to punching the unharmed dummy repeatedly._

 _"Lucina, you have to learn to relax once in a while before you overexert yourself." She ignored him and swung her foot into the dummy's stomach. She was about to kick it again when Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. "Look, I understand why you're working so hard to improve yourself, but all you do is fight and fight. Gods, I'm sometime surprised that we found time to fall in love with how often you're training." Lucina said nothing, instead letting Robin comfort her. He understood that she is only trying to save their future from its cruel fate. "Look, if you don't want to take breaks from training, I can understand that, but I want us to spend more time together as a couple, okay? Let's train together from now on."_

 _"But…what about relaxing, like you said?" she asked him._

 _Robin gave her a smile and took her hands, where he rubbed the engagement ring he gave her when he proposed. They were not married yet, as they agreed to have a proper wedding when the war with Grima was over. "There will be plenty of time for us to relax when Grima is destroyed. For now, we shall fight, but when the fighting is over, we can start living, okay?"_

 _Lucina warmed up to him with that, giving her fiancé a kind smile. Robin drew close and the two shared a passionate kiss. From there, they grabbed practice swords and went at each other; an hour later and the two were covered in bruises and bumps, but none of them swayed them._

"We will start living once the fighting is over, like you said…" Lucina told herself as tears rushed to her eyes. "…and yet you left me right when the fighting ended…" She could still remember the last time she saw her fiancé atop the back of Grima.

 _Lucina watched as Chrom and Robin stood before the defeated manifestation of Grima, who took on the form of Robin. "He's weakened! I'll finish him quickly!" Chrom notified his tactician as he drew the Exalted Falchion. Robin's hand glowed with the power of Grima, as it did when they appeared atop the Fell Dragon. Robin conjured up a ball of dark magic and flung it upon the Grima Robin, killing him instantly and making Chrom freeze in his tracks. "ROBIN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

 _"ROBIN!" Lucina screamed as she rushed for him._

 _As the Fell Dragon let out its dying screams, Robin's body was already fading from view. He turned towards his crying fiancée and gave her a smile; he disappeared completely just as she reached him._

"You gave your life to save our future and the future of our descendants…but I don't care about that…" Ever since Grima was destroyed, Lucina got to live, just as Robin said they would. She got to see and do everything that she missed out on in her original timeline due to her having to train and rise as a leader. She got to see the citizens of Ylisse live life as they wanted to without living in fear or day to day as they did in her time. "…My life isn't the same without you, Robin…You made living so much better…" Lucina halted her horse, where she slipped off and fell onto the grass where she wept. She lost everyone she loved in her time and she was not willing to let that happen again when she traveled back in time, but now that she completed her mission and saved everyone, she realizes that it means little when she still loses someone close to her heart.

"…Robin, please come back…" Lucina sobbed for a minute longer before she wiped her tears and mounted her horse again, ready to return home. She trekked for only about a minute when her eye caught sight of something dark among the bright grass. She pulled on the reins and made another glance, and she saw what looked someone wearing dark clothes lying in the grass. She guided her horse towards the shape and upon reaching it, she confirmed that it was a person lying face-first in the grass, but it was the garb that made her gasp. The garb of a Plegian dark mage.

Lucina jumped off her horse and fell beside the figure. Her hands were shaking and she found herself breathing deeply. Her shaky hands grabbed at the robes and flipped the figure over onto their back, where she gasped again, this time with tears welling up in her eyes.

It was Robin.

Lucina quickly noticed that Robin's right hand was devoid of the Mark of Grima. _He's not Grima anymore…he's just Robin…_ she thought.

Robin shifted and a soft groan escaped him. Lucina watched as his eyes slowly opened and locked onto her. "Lucina…" he croaked out. Lucina let out a cry and threw herself onto Robin, pulling him into her arms. His own arms snaked around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter now." She pulled away to look upon his through her teary eyes. "Welcome back." Nothing more needed to be said for the two, as they connected together in a passionate kiss for what felt like forever, even when Robin pulled Lucina back down onto the grass, their lips still locked together. Eventually, Lucina broke away for one precious moment.

"Now we can stop fighting and start living together as husband and wife."


End file.
